Is It A Miracle?
by itsorhere
Summary: Used to be called It's A Miracle, changed due to a significant change I made in the story plot. This is an AU story, which in it Lorelai and Chris got married. Rory grew up  in the Hartford society, and was friends with Logan since she was born. Logan is two years ahead of her in school, and they have been dating for two years when this story begins.
1. prologue

_**A/N:**_ Hello readers!

This is my second fanfiction story here, and I like this one much more than my other one, and I hope you will too.

 _ **Summary:**_ This is an AU story, which in it Lorelai and Chris got married. Rory grew up in the Hartford society, and was friends with Logan since she was born. Logan is two years ahead of her in school, and they have been dating for two years when this story begins.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ The characters which appeared in the TV show "Gilmore Girls" aren't mine, but other than them, everyone else in this story is.

 _ **Thanks:**_ To **_caterallie_** my unofficial beta reader. Dank you my friend.  
Also thank you everyone who reads my story.

 _ **Reminder:**_ English isn't my first language, that would be Hebrew. Though I have my "beta", any mistakes are mine and mine only.

This is the prologue of the story, it takes place almost fifteen years after the story starts. I haven't decided yet were I'll finish this story, if in the time of the prologue, after, or earlier.

Hope you'll like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Dad!" The fourteen years old boy shouted, running up the stairs toward his parents floor. "Mom! Dad! Wake up!" He got irritated and start knock on the heavy door, which was locked, of course.

He gave up and slide his back down the wall when he heard his sister calling him from the floor underneath, coming up the stairs with a plate in her hand. "Good morning Eli!" she greeted him happily.

"Good morning lil sis" He said nicely as he could.

"Whatcha doin big bro?" She asked whilst handing him the plate. "Martha decided to make some pancakes and the twins are eating like they haven't eaten for about seven years, so I brought you some"

"Waiting for their highness to wake up" He said, sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Why do you need them? You have Frank." She said to him, not understanding the problem.

"As a matter of fact I do. And I also need coffee. Why didn't you brought coffee?" He asked, though he knew it was unfair of him. He was hangry and angry, and needed coffee.

She gave him an irritated look, taking the plate with the half finished pancake on it and walked down quietly.

His twelve year old sister could be such a drama queen. "Lou wait! Come on! I'm sorry!" He said, running down the four floors to the ground floor.

The new house was huge. He missed the flat they had in London and the one in NYC. They had just two floors, and the city view from the window in his room relaxed him.

He arrived at the first floor to see his sister walking out of the lift. Damn! There was a lift. Of course he forgot.

"Lou! Wait!" He walked into the l dining room and found his brothers and his toddler sister sitting next to the table, Lou pouring herself cup of coffee. He walked to her and took a cup too.

"Sorry Lou. Really." She looked at him angrily.

"Well that's not helping is it?!" She said irritated, her blue eyes narrowed.

Fuck. He had never see her like this. She was like their mom, always nice and happy. She put her blonde hair in a bun and went to the seat next to the baby.

When he took a minute to think about her behavior, he remembered it starting right when they moved from NYC to here.

Well, he couldn't blame her. They actually moved a lot in those years. They lived in New Haven until he was five, then London until he was ten and then NYC.

He didn't remember a lot from New Haven, just that he used to be with his grandparents. He also remembered one time in his mom's paper, when she took him there because he didn't agree to go to his great grandmothers.

He was four years old and his mom was the YDN chief, and his dad was traveling all the time. It was his aunt's Paris last year in Yale, and he liked to drive her crazy.

He sent his mom a another piece instead of Paris's, about the movie "Flushed Away". Most of it was pictures, but people like it. Well, people except Paris. She shouted at his mom about the way she educated him, and then his dad, that had just came back from his business trip to London, shouted at her.

It was the first article he ever wrote, and he still remembered how everyone was so proud of him. His mom published it on the front page, his grandfather who owned lots of papers published it too, but not on the front page, and all of his grandparents and great grandparents saved a copy.

However, the one thing he was proud of the most was that his father had a copy hang on the wall in in every office he had. He still remembered how his parents walked to the apartment, his dad hugs her while she sobbing on his chest. He was sitting at the table,very hungry, and his one year old sister was in her room with a babysitter. When he saw his dad he grabbed the paper, run to him and hugged him tight, while he let go of his mother and throw him in the air and then hold him in his strong arms, kissing his head. after that he showed him the paper, and his dad was so proud that he shed tears of joy

Now he barely saw his parents alone, and though he knew they had lot of work and had five kids, he was still was angry at them. Especially today. It was his first day in high school and they promised they would take him.

He sat down next to Chris, one of the twins, and Ric, the second one, handed him the very empty pancake plate. "Thanks" He said sarcastically to his younger brothers, who were starting their second year at school today.

"You welcome big brow" Ric said proudly, sticking his tongue out at Chris.

"You understand you gave him an empty plate, and he's mocking you, right?" Lou said from the other side of the table, frowning at her big brother.

He ignored her and checked his watch. It was 7:47 and they only had one driver, seeing their parents weren't going to wake up soon. " We gotta get going" He said to his siblings and called one of the maids "Anny! Can you call Frank please? We need to get going!".

Their parents insisted they wouldn't have a nanny, and as much as they loved them, the kids needed someone who would take care of them. They all took their bags and he took Emily, the toddler, and a pancake in his hand.

They walked out of the house, five perfect rich kids, their blond hair and big blue eyes. Frank opened the door for them and took their bags as they entered the limo.

They were driving out of the gate when black fancy SUV stopped in front of them. Thirty five year old blond man jumped out and opened the passenger door for a thirty three year old brunette. They walked to the car and tapped the window.

"Where do you think your going our little Huntzbergers?" Said the grinning Rory and Logan Huntzberger.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Did you like it? Let me know by pressing the follow/favorite button! And don't be shy to review!

Thank you for making time to read my story!

Happy Passover / spring break or anything else that there is to be happy about!

Uploaded April 2, 2017.


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ Thank you everyone for the support and feedback on this story. It really means a lot. Thank you everyone who followed/ and favorited this story.

 _ **Summary:**_ This is an AU story, which in it Lorelai and Chris got married. Rory grew up in the Hartford society, and was friends with Logan since she was born. Logan is two years ahead of her in school, and they have been dating for two years when this story begins.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ The characters which appeared in the TV show "Gilmore Girls" aren't mine, but other than them, everyone else in this story is.

 _ **Thanks:**_ To _**caterallie,**_ my unofficial beta reader. Thank you my friend.

Also thank you everyone who reads my story.

 _ **Reminder:**_ English isn't my first language, that would be hebrew. Though I have my "beta", any mistakes are mine and mine only.

 _ **Respond:**_ I got a review which didn't support my story, just complained about it and well, it's kind of insulting. I put hard work into this, and if you don't like the summery you don't have to read it.  
This story is a Rogan story, so please don't read and than complain about it. I'm just not a Dean and Jess fan, as you see.  
Though this story isn't focusing on Lorelai and Chris's relationship, they are together in it. I have never been a Luke fan either, so if you have a problem with that just don't read my story.  
Also, the kids ages isn't important right now, so let's not focus on that, shall we?  
And last for now, like I said, they will be mistakes in my writing. First of all I'm a human being, and I'm allowed to have some mistakes. Second, I'm young and English isn't my first language, so I have been learning English for less than two years now… I think that my writing is actually good judging those facts.

So after ranting about basicly nothing, here you go!

Hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

Rory Leigh Hayden groaned into one of her pillows when she heard knock on her door. "Go away!" she grumbled to the uninvited visitor "I'm trying to sleep!". She put one of her pillows on her head and groaned again, very unsatisfied, when the visitor opened the door.

"C'mon Ace, that isn't how you are supposed to welcome your boyfriend, soul mate, undying lover" The visitor mocked her as he walked to her king size bed and grabbed her by her waist.

"Logan!" She shouted happily whilst trying to give him a kiss "You came! I missed you! I'm so happy you're here!" After catching his face with her hands she kissed him again, passionately.

When they broke apart, long after the kiss had started, he looked at her eyes lovingly and said " I've missed you too. I've missed you too Ace. Happy birthday!"

He sat on the settee and she leaned against him, his hand around her body. He put his head on her shoulder and just took in her scent, which he had missed dearly, and sighed. "I love you Ace, so much, and I can't wait for this year to be over and you can finally join me at school" He mumbled, his voice muffled due the fact that his lips were pressed against her shirt.

"I love you, and I can't wait to be with you all the time, and stop seeing you just once a week. That isn't fair. Why I can't be older? It would be less waiting. Bummer."

"C'mon babe, it will be over soon. And when you'll finish here and move in with me, you will never be able to get rid of me, for eternity. OK?" He said laughing at her.

"I thought you would be here at six" She said to him, beaming from his presence.

"Is this is how you know me Ace?" He said grinning "I just had to be here for all of your birthday day, so I bailed. It was better if I could also be here all weekend, but you know I have to go with dad. Extending the weekend didn't do any harm to anyone, so it's just a good excuse. Not everyday does your girlfriend turn eighteen."

She turned around and kissed him. "Thank you. I hoped you would come. Anyway grandmothers are throwing me a party and forcing me to stay home and get ready instead of going to school, and I'm sure they would let me spend some of the day with you, they adore you. However, you didn't miss anything important today? I don't want people to be mad at you because of me."

"Everything fine Ace. Today I have just one class so it's doesn't matter, and I left one Doyle in charge on the paper. Also dad gave promotion so everything is really really fine. He really loves you, though I would be worried if not. Are You OK?" He stopped talking seeing she started tearing.

"It just good to have you here, that all. What are the plans for today MAC?" She asked grinning at him.

"You know I hate when you call me that" He said laughing "but it's your birthday, so I'll suffer for you my lady" He grinned back at her, and kissed her.

"Logan? Can we finally do it today? Please?" Rory bagged crypticly, but he undertood.

"Maybe Ace. Now lets go."

* * *

"Logan please!" Rory said annoyingly and bit her lip. "I'm eighteen now! Its legal! Please! I have waited so long!" She kept on ranting, and pouting at him.

Her party was still going on in the ballroom in the Hayden's huge house, and Rory got thousand of gifts, but she had yet to get the one she wanted the most. She dragged her boyfriend to her huge room and pushed him onto her bed.

"I'm virgin and it's my birthday, as my boyfriend it's the least you could do!" She locked the door and sat on him, playing with his shirt and starting taking it off.

"Rory wait" He said, putting his hand to stop her. She looked at him angry and hurt, though he could see some lust that she now tried to hide. "There are a lot of people that are virgin at eighteen". He really wanted to have sex with her… make love to her, but he didn't know if she was ready and he loved her more than life itself, and respected her too.

"Why don't you want to have sex with me Logan?" she asked, and when she saw he wanted to answer she just put her hand on his mouth and continued.

"Yes, I'm well aware there are more virgin people at my age, but I don't care. Its different. First, my boyfriend is in college. Guys at your age, and my age for that matter, are super horny. How is it possible that my mother had sex before she was thirteen and I'm that old and didn't? Also, college, again. College is sex. How is that possible you don't want to have sex, and also you didn't have sex all this time? How do you think it makes me feel? Sometimes I'm afraid you're cheating on me.

Second, we have been together for two years, and have known each other our entire life. You've been my best friend for longer than I can remember, and we love and trust each other, so why wait?!

And that leads me to third, the most important reason: we are gonna get married. It will happen, and we will have sex. For heirs- kids, you have to have sex. So why not? Why wait, now when nobody can accuse you as a pervert? Why?" She started tearing, and he pulled her to a hug.

"When you're ready I'm ready. It's your choice Ace. If you want it to happen now, it can. If you want it to happen later, it can. Whenever you want. OK?" He looked in her eyes and she nodded. "Just remember it's going to hurt".

"Can we please do it now?" She asked smiling, knowing she was going to get her present, finally.

"Yes we can." he said, and quickly crushed his lips to hers. He kissed her hungrily, like he never had before, with all the passion and lust he has been holding in all the time they were together.

She kissed him back, entering into his mouth, with the same amount of passion and lust as his if not more. She tried to take his belt off, not breaking their kiss, and took his pants off, finally. She could see the bulge under his underwear, and started grinding herself against it.

"You're going to kill me" he groaned, and unzipped her dress, not willing to wait anymore. He started sucking her now bare shoulder, and when she moaned with pleasure, he couldn't stop himself.

He started to remove her sexy lace bra, and when he finished, he froze. Rory notice it and looked at him, embarrassed and worried. "You OK?" She asked, and seeing what he was looking at, she added, her already red cheek redder "Am I OK?".

"You're… You're beautiful Rory… I'm so damn lucky and so damn love you" he said, staring at her.

"I love you too, and I'm sure luckier. Now can we please continue?" she said chuckling, and started to unbuttoned his shirt.

* * *

It's been three weeks since Logan last saw his girlfriend, three weeks since they made love for the first time. It was the greatest sex he ever had, and he couldn't stop thinking about it. He missed his Ace so damn much, but he didn't have time to go to Hartford. They both had lots of exams those weeks, and his father took him to work most of his free time.

He sat on the fancy couch, on a saturday night, beer in his hand, whilst his friends and probably every sane human was partying at bars and clubs. He ordered chines, her favorite food, because the smell of it made him feel close to her.

When the doorbell rang, which was odd because the doorman didn't warned him, he got up and put his beer on the the table before him, and got up and stretched. It was only ten, but he was tired. All day he was at a meeting for his father, in order to clean his schedule for tomorrow.

He opened the door to his apartment surprised to see a shaking and tearing Rory. "Ace? Are you Ok?" He asked and kissed her softly. When she didn't answer, he asked again, holding her tight "Rory? Is everything ok? What happened?" He started panicking "Rory! Answer me! I'm worried about you!"

"I'm pregnant"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Did you like it? Let me know by pressing the follow/favorite button! And don't be shy to review!

Thank you for making time to read my story!

Happy Passover or anything else that there is to be happy about!

BTW, I don't know if it's really against the law to have sex with someone under eighteen when you're older ;I only saw it in some TV show, but lets just go with it.


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ Thank you everyone for the support and feedback on this story. It really means a lot. Thank you everyone who followed/ and favorited this story.

 _ **Summary:**_ This is an AU story, which in it Lorelai and Chris got married. Rory grew up in the Hartford society, and was friends with Logan since she was born. Logan is two years ahead of her in school, and they have been dating for two years when this story begins.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ The characters which appeared in the TV show "Gilmore Girls" aren't mine, but other than them, everyone else in this story is.

 _ **Thanks:**_ To _**caterallie,**_ my unofficial beta reader. Thank you my friend.

Also thank you everyone who reads my story.

Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

"I'm pregnant"

"Wow!" Was all Logan managed to say. His girlfriend just told him that she was pregnant, that they were pregnant, and all he could sat was wow. She was probably freaking out, and all he could say was wow. What was wrong with him? She needed his support, but he was too shocked.

She was just eighteen, and they had sex just once, and she was pregnant. Good thing they truly love each other and ought to be marry anyway. Though he felt it's crazy, he was happy.

He wanted to marry her as fast as he could, to make her his completely, and here he got his chance. He knew it would be hard, but he just grinned and picked her up, hugging her tight.

"That wonderful Ace! Absolutely wonderful! Are you OK?" He asked her, and kissed her passionately when he finished talking.

After they broke apart Rory was puzzled. "Really?" She asked quietly "Aren't you mad? I'm so scared Logan" she said and started sobbing on his chest.

"Ace" Logan said, gently lifting her face up by her chin. " Look at me Ace" She opened her glossy eyes and he could tell how terrified she was. "I love you. More than anything. Where in this together, and everything will be just fine, even better. So what if it's happened earlier than we thought? We are going to have a baby. Together. Aren't you happy? I won't leave you. I'll always be by your side, and it's all going to work out just fine. OK?"

"Do you really mean that?" She asked, her voice weak and as she started tearing up again. "How am I gonna be a mother?How did what happened to my parents happened to us too?"

He quickly wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. "It's the happiest moment of my life. We're going to be parents. We'll be the happiest and loving family alive, starting now. I do want to know how it happened, but all I wanna do now is celebrate."

"OK. I love you" she said and then kissed him. She started taking his belt off, and sucked his neck. She stopped for a moment to say "Do you like this kind of celebrating?" and continued grinding herself against him.

He didn't need her to say anything else. He scooped her up by her butt and took her to his bedroom, locking the door behind him "I love you Ace. So so much" He said, and moved to take her shirt off.

"Show me" She said, taking his pants off and pushed him onto the bed. He took her bra off, and kissed her, moving his hand all over her naked upper body.

"Will do" he said grinning, and started working on his favorite new job.

* * *

Rory woke up feeling sick as hell. She squirmed under her boyfriend's strong arms, which surrounded her naked body protectively. When she finally got out, she ran to his private bathroom, knowing how lucky she was that he had one because she didn't have time to cover herself.

She started vomit into the toilet, and found her hair very annoying. The vomiting hurt her, and she felt like hours were passing till the first round was over, though it had been just a few short minutes. Logan and herself had finally gone to sleep at four in the morning, and she woke up at seven and was exhausted.

She lay on the cold floor and started crying. Yes, yesterday night Logan made it look like a good thing, but it wasn't. She didn't like this pregnancy so far and she just discovered it yesterday. Her period was late so she took a test, ten tests to be correct, and the second she saw the positive signs on all of them she drove here, to tell him.

She felt like another round was coming therefore she pulled herself up to the toilet, still crying. After a few moments she felt a worm hand on her skin, rubbing circles on her back. "Are you OK Ace? I'm so sorry I'm the cause of that. Are you cold? Do you need some water?" Logan said and kissed her head.

He stayed there through the second round of her puking, rubbing and kissing her back. When she finished, he quickly ran to bring both of them some cloths. He helped her get dressed, not saying a word until he finished. "Ace?" He finally asked "Are you OK? Can we talk about everything now or are you still sick?".

"I'm fine," she answered, kissing his cheek "thank you for helping me. Let's talk". She tottered out of the fancy bathroom and sat on the bed, waiting for him.

Logan approached her and sat beside her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Are you hungry?" He asked, and she shook her head. "When did you find out?"

"Right before I got here. I was late and bought ten tests after lunch with the grandpas at the club, and took all of them and they were all positive. It actually makes sense that I'm pregnant, I took the pill too late and still thought it will work. I'm so sorry Logan that I got you into this" she answered him, shame in her voice.

Logan heard her tone, and kissed her head before he tried to reassure her. "Babe, it's not your fault. It's the best thing that happened to us, don't you see? I told you that yesterday, and I will keep telling you that from now on until youll understand. It's good, this pregnancy. More than good. It perfect. Please try to see this, it will help you."

"I can't see why you think this is good. How am I going to finish school like this? How am I going to go to college? With a baby? I can't do this Logan. I really can't. Maybe it's selfish, but I'm too afraid and I don't have time. And Mom going to kill me. I'm a dead woman.."

Logan stopped her rumbling with a kiss. He couldn't see why she was so scared. They had each other, their families, their friends. They had their love. He backed off and grinned at his beautiful girlfriend. "I love you. Stop worry. Everything is going to work out. Please, at least try to trust me."

"I do trust you, but I can't see how you think this is all going to work out." She replied and started weeping again. Her voice was shaking and her face wet "We're too young Logan. How is it that you can't understand that?!"

"Ace! Stop!" Logan demanded at her cupping her face tightly. "I don't care if we're young. I don't care about school. I don't care about anything right now except you and our baby, and I'm truly happy about it. This baby isn't a mistake, it's a miracle, don't you see? I wanted to make you mine, for forever, on papers, legally. And here, this miracle happened and we can do this now, and not wait anymore. Can't you see that?"

"What are you saying?" Rory asked as Logan got up from his bed and walked to his dresser. "Logan? What are you doing?"

"Rory. I knew you since you were born, and have loved you ever since, though I couldn't understand that until two years ago, which have been the happiest years of my life." He stated as he got on one knee infront of her. "I love you, more then you could possibly know. You make me happy Rory. So damn happy. Though I was happy as you best friend, cause who wouldn't?! I'm much happier as your boyfriend, and I'll be even more happy as your husband." Rory looked at him, and he couldn't quite figure out if it was a positive or negative look.

"Lorelai Leigh Hayden, will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Did you like it? Let me know by pressing the follow/favorite button! And don't be shy to review!

Thank you for making time to read my story!

 _ **BTW:**_ Do you have any recommendations for Rogan/ Sophie/ R/L fanfictions? I have nothing to read :( thank you ❤


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ Sorry it took me a so long to update… The summer vacation is getting closer and I hope I'll be able to write more.

 _ **Summary:**_ This is an AU story, which in it Lorelai and Chris got married. Rory grew up in the Hartford society, and was friends with Logan since she was born. Logan is two years ahead of her in school, and they have been dating for two years when this story begins.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ The characters which appeared in the TV show "Gilmore Girls" aren't mine, but other than them, everything else in this story is.

 _ **Thanks:**_ To _**caterallie**_ , my unofficial beta reader. Thank you my friend. _**Go read her new story… it is so much better than the last one! It is awesome!  
**_ Also thank you everyone who reads my story.

 _ **important!:**_ I decided to change the story plot, so it's going to be more hurt and drama story and less sickeningly sweet. I got this idea, and after I consulted with a friend, I decided to take that chance though you'll probably hate me… I know it's kind of vague now, but you'll understand later on… just read and I think that by the end of this chapter you'll understand...

Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

"Lorelai Leigh Hayden, will you make me the happiest man elive and marry me?"

There were new tears now streaming from Rory's eyes, though this time they were from happiness and not from fear. The love of her life, her best friend, just proposed to her. It was a dream coming true in real life. She couldn't be happier.

"Yes! Yes! A hundred times yes! Thousand! Milion! Bilo…" Logan stopped her with a passionate kiss, sliding the ring on her ring finger. Though he thought yesterday was the greatest day in his life, today was greater.

"I'm glad you said yes. I wanted to wait till you graduate, but I wanted to do it earlier. I'm really really happy right now. It isn't too soon right? Did you mean to say yes? I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you. Ouh! We need to confirm it. Let me call a doctor. Do you want to go today? Is it too soon?" Logan rambled, but stopped when he looked at Rory "Why are you smiling at me?"

"You're such a cutie Mac. I love you." She replied, then kissed him and pushed him toward his bed.

"I love you too Ace. I love you too"

* * *

After three rounds of lovemaking, in which they managed to squeeze some vomiting, showering (twice) and two hours of rest, they were ready to start their day. They sat by the island in the kitchen, both drinking orange juice; Rory since she couldn't drink coffee and Logan since he wanted to support her in all, the prohibition on coffee included.

They sat at comfortable silence, Rory reading the paper and Logan talking quietly on his phone. "Ace," Logan started after he finished one of his calls " I tried to find a gynecologist that works on sundays and found one that finishes her work day at six. It's in NYC and swamped normally, yet after offering them some extra money and offering her to be your permanent doctor, she agreed eagerly. We need to get going if we want to get there before six. We'll be the last appointment for the day."

" Okey babe. Just to clarify I heard right; did you say she?" She asked, smiling inwardly. There was much slim chance of getting a female OB GYN, and even slimer to find one that works on sundays. He was jealous. She watched him blushing uncontrollably, while twisting her ring. "Logan?" She asked her fiance, while a smile grow on her face.

" Yes she's female. I didn't want another guy touching you. Happy now?" He asked annoyed though happy she was still in a great mode. He walked to through the bedroom and started getting ready.

"Very" He heard his fiance - _ow how good it was to think that, he wandered how it'll be to say that out loud-_ saying from behind him, then felt her warm lips on his neck.

"As much as I love doing this with you," Logan stated when she started trailing kisses onto his bare back "we really need to get going".

"party poper!" Rory exclaimed, giving him one last kiss, and starting getting ready as well.

* * *

"Miss. Hayden" The secretary at the OB GYN called into the waiting room that was empty other than two young people. _Kids their age aren't supposed to be here_ she thought to herself.

"That's us" the female brunette spoke, getting up with the blonde male. "I'm Rory and this is my fiance Logan". The blonde, Logan, beamed at her after hearing her say that.

 _It must be new;_ the security thought to herself, smiling at the couple and directing them into the exam room. "congrats" She called after them "On your engagement".

Rory walked in, while Logan stopped to smile happily to the security, his eyes twinkling as he thanked her. "Thank you. You're the first to know and say that, and it's just makes it so real and, am…" He stopped for a second "Just, thanks. Realy. For just saying it."

"Babe!" Rory called the minute Logan walked in. "How do I look?" she giggled, pointing at the paper like plastic that was wrapped around her slim body.

"Like my fiance. I'm happy" he kissed her "about everything, mostly that you're happy too. Please promise me you'll try to be happy".

"OK" she replied before kissing him passionately "I love you babe. I'm proud to be able to refer to you as my fiance, and sure proud to carry your child."

"Children" he grumbled quietly, before kissing her forehead, squeezing her in his arms "I love you too, and am so damn proud that you chose me. So for everything. Thank you."

She smiled all through his ramble, waiting for him to answer the question that was boiling in her mind since he started his speech. "Children?" She asked knowingly, the grin on her face growing as she noticed he was blushing.

" Am.. a…" Logan started, though fortunate for him, the OB GYN who walked in earlier started laughing at the young couples quirks.

"Saved by the bell" She smiled, signing toward the exem chair for Rory to lay on. "I'm dr. Alma Green, call me Alma please. You came here after doing the home test?"

"Ten of them. All positive." Rory smiled, holding Logan hand. "And it's about three weeks old. The examinations aren't going to hurt right?"

"I hope you aren't asking about the birth itself as that will hurt, but no, today nothing is supposed to hurt." Dr. Green assured her, or at least tried.

After a few check ups, one of them including needle, a trembling Rory and a soothing Logan, it was time for the results. Rory went to put her clothes on, whilst Logan waited anxiously for Rory's return.

"Is everything OK?" Asked a worried Logan after Rory came in, not before kissing her and taking her hand in his. The doctor was all quiet while checking Rory, except for some explanations, and he did not know what to expect.

"Well, you're the ones to decide. By July 8 you'll have your babies"

"Babies?"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Now you probably know what changed in the story, though you don't how and why. If you were wondering if you need to re-read for changes, don't worry, there is no need for that. The chapters before this stay the same.

Did you like it? Let me know by pressing the follow/favorite button! And don't be shy to review!

Thank you for making time to read my story!


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ Sorry it took me a so long to update… I get super lazy over the summer, so I'm sorry.

 ** _"_** ** _Fair warning":_** I have no idea what pregnancies are like (or have an intention to discover soon), with twins even less so, so I did the best research I could; but, I still couldn't find/ understand everything. I hope you'll still enjoy the story even if the facts aren't 100% correct.

 _ **Summary:**_ This is an AU story, which in it Lorelai and Chris got married. Rory grew up in the Hartford society, and was friends with Logan since she was born. Logan is two years ahead of her in school, and they have been dating for two years when this story begins.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ The characters which appeared in the TV show "Gilmore Girls" aren't mine, but other than them, everything else in this story is.

 _ **Thanks:**_ To _**caterallie**_ , my unofficial beta reader. Thank you my friend. _**Go read her stories.  
**_ Thanks to _**heathermarshall**_ who DMed me and encouraged me to update… without you it would have probably taken days if not more.  
Also thank you everyone who reads my story.

Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

"Well, you're the only ones to decide. By July 8 you'll have your babies"

"Babies?" Asked the baffled couple, not understanding what she meant.

"You have twins. In three weeks we'll know more after the ultrasound." She started to answer, wanting to explain more, but stopped herself when she noticed they didn't weren't paying any form of attention to her. They were to busy making out after learning they will have two kids in less than a year.

Logan was in seventh heaven. He and the love of his life were going to have two beautiful kids in the very near future. Not one, but two. His dream to have many children with Rory started to fulfill itself sooner than he thought or let himself hope. He was ecstatic, and couldn't help himself from kissing the woman who carried his first two children, and will carry the many that'll come after.

Rory couldn't help being happy. Yes, she was young. Yes, her parents will be furious. Yes, her grandmothers will irritate her to death. But, she had to most amazing person as a fiance and the father of her children. She had a loving, supporting, smart, and, how not, hot best friend and partner for the rest of her life, and, she was going to be a mother to two little babies. Babies who'll share this amazing human beeing's DNA. So Rory decided she'll let herself be happy about it, and, hell with it, she'll kiss this man she loves, despite the other woman in the room.

The two lovebirds were interrupted by a not so subtle cough from the smiling OB GYN who watched them all along. "Sorry…" mumbled an embarrassed Rory, with Logan just smiling beside her.

"That's fine. I just kind of need to go home sometime today, and I need to explain a few things before. You also need to book another appointment for about three weeks from now, to do the ultrasound, and see and hear your babies. OK?".

* * *

After the OB GYN explained all there is to know about pregnancies, and making an appointment for the ultrasound, Rory and Logan headed to Logan's apartment in new haven.

The one hour drive past by quickly, with Logan driving in silence and Rory sleeping peacefully, her hand on top of Logan's, which rested on her tigh.

"Babe, we're here" Logan tried to woke Rory up, kissing both her eyelid, nose, and forehead. "Wake up Ace. I want us to eat at the pub before taking you home, and you got school tomorrow so we shouldn't get there to late." She began stirring slightly, her eyes opening a bit. "Rory. Wake up. Come on sweetheart." Logan coaxed her, caressing her cheek.

"Logan?" Rory finally opened her eyes fully. "Where are we?" She added, pushing herself up slowly, examining her surroundings.

"Yale. I want you to eat now 'cause when we'll get to your home it'll be late for dinner" He explained, before getting out of the car and walking to Rory's side, opening her door and getting her out. " Let's walk Ace. The pub isn't too far"

They arrived at the pub after a few minutes of walking, holding hands and smiling at eachother. "After you, mad'm" Logan laughed opening the door for his fiance.

"Thank you, kind sir" Rory giggled and kissed his cheek sweetly after he closed the door behind them.

"I think I deserve a better payment" Logan smiled, then kissed her passionately, a kiss she returned with the same amount of passion, love and lust.

"Well thats was quit a show, Rory love, mate" They heard an exotic call as soon as they broke apart.

"Finn!" Rory exclaimed, moving away from Logan and embracing him, her on her toes and him bending down a little.

"Well reporter girl, didn't know you were coming here tonight" Colin laughed from behind her, and she soon hugged him too. It's been a whole lot of time since they had seen each other, due the fact they couldn't arrive to her birthday party.

"She came yesterday guys. Sorry for the lack of communication, we were kind of busy, ya' know" Logan answered Finn's question, the last part earning him a playful smack on the arm from the subject of the conversation. "We just came to eat real quick and then take this beautiful lady back home, she got school tomorrow"

"Well, come sit with us then love. Logan, go get her some food" Finn ordered and then proceed by taking Rory to the booth they were seated at with three other girls and a man she didn't know. "Guys, Love. Love, these are robert and his date" he pointed at the man and the ditzy blonde next to him, "Colin's date" another blond, "and mine, Spring" he finished, pointing at a leggy redhead.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Rory" She added to Finns introduction because he seemed to "forget" to mention her name. She sat next to Finn, leaving an empty spot for Logan.

"So," Robert's date started, " Is that delicious friend of yours coming tonight? I thought I might be able to get him. Rumors said he hadn't done someone here in Yale, but yesterday someone heard noises from his apartment so I thought I could be next" She smiled mischievously, contemplating her next move, and added as she saw Robert's look "Robert hunny, you really thought I would go to a date with you?! I been waiting since I got here this year to get that blondie, and here came my chance so I took it".

While she talked, the other dates nodded, confirming that they got the exact plan for themselves, the men looked disgust and hurt and Rory was just confused.

"So litlle girl" Colin's date turned to Rory. "What you'r doing here? Also planning to land huntzberger? Cuse I think you're a bit confused." she accused Rory, who smiled smugly.

"Well ladies, hate to disappoint you, but I'm completely taken" Logan, who heard the end of the discussion and came from behind without anyone noticing, cut her. He then put his and Rory's food on the table and lifted her left hand showing off her engagement ring, confirming how much taken he was and by whom.

Colin and Finn lookes at them in awe.

"You got engaged?!"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Did you like it? Let me know by pressing the follow/favorite button! And don't be shy to review!

Thank you for making time to read my story!


End file.
